Persons engaged in various aquatic activities such as windsurfing and sailing on small sailboats are impeded in their attempts to use various electronic sound producing devices such as battery operated tape players and radios. A conventional sound producing device cannot be safely used because if the windsurfer or sailboat capsizes, the sound producing device is likely to be lost or damaged. A small portable sound producing device with earphones is likely to suffer the same fate in the event of capsizing.
In an attempt to overcome these problems, it is known to provide a somewhat waterproof enclosure for a small, portable transistor radio. The leads for the earphones project through the container. Although a waterproof enclosure of this type is of some use, it does not enable a single radio to serve all of the passengers nor does it readily permit the use of a radio which does not have earphones.